


Dragon Tale

by HotCocoaMocha



Series: Guardians of Kanto [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aura (Pokemon), Child Abandonment, Depressing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Gym Challenges (Pokemon), Minor Character Death, Origin Story, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training, Psychic Abilities, Shadow Pokemon, Supernatural Elements, Team Rocket (Pokemon), Team Rocket Trio (Pokemon), Telepathy, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCocoaMocha/pseuds/HotCocoaMocha
Summary: The thing is, Lance never wanted to be champion (at first).He was perfectly fine with volunteering and working at the Pokémon Center, patching up whoever won or lost against his older sister at the Blackthorn Gym, looking after their household and just living out his life in peace and quiet. With their little sister to look after, going on his own journey when he turned ten didn't even cross his mind; so he stayed home until he was thirteen.His starting team consisted of: a Dratini, an Eevee, and a Magikarp......They always did say that thirteen is an unlucky number.
Relationships: Ibuki | Clair & Wataru | Lance, Kanna | Lorelei | Prima & Karin | Karen, Kanna | Lorelei | Prima & Wataru | Lance, Karin | Karen & Wataru | Lance, Shiba | Bruno & Wataru | Lance, Wataru | Lance & Original Character(s)
Series: Guardians of Kanto [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994734
Kudos: 7





	Dragon Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic idea just came to me one Sunday evening. I don't know about you guys, but to me it always felt like Lance is portrayed as either a villain (like in the Special/Adventures manga) or as the strong, knight-in-shining-armor hero we see in the anime. I even see that in most of the fics I checked out (while I was looking for whump/sickfics for him and there are none _are you serious people come on_ ). I didn't even see a speck of worldbuilding when it came to his character. What was his life like? Where were his parents? Does he have any siblings?
> 
> So I wanted to try doing this.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> ...Even if this is a depressing chapter.

Lance was only nine when his mother dies from illness.

It's all a blur to him, from seeing her on her death bed, to watching her being lowered into the earth, to seeing his father grow quieter and more distant as weeks pass. The longer it went, the more their father neglected them. His older sister, Sarai, wanted to cancel her out-of-region travels to look after them; but Lance insisted that she continue. He was the more competent one of the two anyway, when it came to chores.

He put on a smile (even when it didn't feel real) and set a sort of routine: wake up early, no matter how tired, and cook breakfast. Make lunch for the Hailey before school. Volunteer at the Pokémon Center after school. Go home and make dinner. Make sure to wash the dishes after every meal so they don't pile up in the sink. Do the laundry at least once every three days and clean the house. Etcetera, etcetera.

For a while, things were fine. Hailey had her moments where she would break down out of the blue, crying for their late mother who would never come back. She was only a child, after all. Lance was always there for her, though, so it always passed. ~~Too bad nobody was there for him.~~ As for Dad...there wasn't much to be said.

He disappeared when Lance was only ten.

His office was still the way it usually was: a little cluttered at the desk, but otherwise neat and tidy like his room. His closet, however, was wholly empty, and a few pairs of footwear are missing from the shoe shelf at the front door.

The police didn't find any foul play.

He didn't even leave a note for them.

Lance should have gotten angry with him. He should have hated him. He should have been tearing him out of the family photos, breaking down like any normal kid most likely would have with both parents gone.

Somehow, he didn't.

He only felt the quiet and numbing cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... To be honest, I wasn't expecting this chapter to be depressing.
> 
> Edit: this is pretty all much my headcanons about Lance, since we don't know much about him other than him being related to Clair and the Dragon Master in Blackthorn. Just curious though, what are your own little headcanons about Lance? (I personally think he's a pineapple-on-pizza kinda guy, but it might just be me~)


End file.
